Taken Heart and Soul
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean. Sam is a hunter and a hunter's son. He's been on the run from the demon for years, after it killed everyone he loved and left him alone, and decides that he'll offer himself to the vampires, in hopes that he'll be safer then. Dane is the King of the Vampires and he's looking for a Pet and Feed, and when he finds Sam, he gets more than he ever thought he'd get.
1. A King's Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Feed!Sam/Vampiric!Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Explicit Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam is a hunter and a hunter's son. He's been on the run from the demon for years, after it killed everyone he loved and left him alone, and decides that he'll offer himself to the vampires, in hopes that he'll be safer then. Dane is the King of the Vampires and he's looking for a Pet and Feed, and when he finds Sam, he gets more than he ever thought he'd get. Mating follows and then family drama ensues.

Sam finds himself surrounded by his Master's family and Dean finds himself desperate to keep the demon from getting Sam. Will the vampires be able to protect Sam any better than his family had been able to? Or will the demon get what he's wanted after all these years of chasing his prey down?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dane eyed the offerings, and soon found one he liked.

As King of the Vampires, he got first choice.

And not all offerings were willing ones, and he had no desire for that kind. They had to be partially into it, he had no leanings to straight men nor unwilling Pets. He was no slaver. Others were, he was aware of that, too, but not him.

He'd long decreed offerings must be voluntary, no choosing random humans and taking them for yourself…he killed for that crime.

Humans may be their food source but they weren't stupid. So they were kept in the dark about his kind and his kind avoided them if at all possible…except for the offerings they got once a year from the more willing humans who knew of them and wanted to serve them…or be turned, that was an earned privilege, usually after years of serving a Vampire Master in some way. Not always sexual, some did cleaning, ran their homes or businesses with them, others were daytime guards for them as they slept, protected and cherished, always that.

Abuse of the offerings and the chosen ones was a death sentence as well.

Dane was not an evil man; he just had to deal with a life that lended itself to becoming that way, if he wasn't careful.

Then he saw one and stood behind the youth, no more than seventeen, maybe eighteen, an adult and allowed to offer himself, the law said so. He then circled the youth, appraising him with interest. Eyes taking in every detail of his body.

Brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes, long and lean, but muscles were developing in him still, he was filling out nicely. He eyed his tunic and cock cage. "Stand." He ordered softly and the man was helped up. He held out a hand to the keeper. He took the key and unlocked the cage on the man's cock. Stroking it and holding it, he examined it critically, noting how it hardened slightly at his touch…good, he swung his way. That was a plus. A good ten inches soft, a bit more when hard, he thought. The ass was firm, slightly bubbled, but muscular and sexy. He checked his hole, untouched. "You ever had sex with a man?" He asked the youth.

"No, sir." The boy answered.

"Kissing, sucking dick, rubbing together, anything…" Dane asked uncertainly.

"No, sir." The boy said again.

"Then how do you know you like men, surely you know men are buying you here? And for the rest of your life, you were informed, I assume. You are to be servants, slaves at times, even Pets if you get lucky…are you sure you want this?" Dane asked. Stroking that cock lightly still and sighing, hoping he did.

He wanted to buy this one.

A first really, none of the others had appealed before. And life was lonely for a king with no consort or pet…surely this youth could be such, if he was serious about this. "Got any family? No one to dispute what you want here, to try to save you from it?"

"No, sir. I'm an orphan. My parents were hunters, killed by a demon. He is after me but I felt I would be safer with you vampires, he fears you and your kind…at least the ones like you. I am willing to sell myself for that." Sam said softly, head still bowed.

"So, I buy you, you become mine, and in return for your service, whatever that may be, I protect you from the demon…is that your answer?" Dane asked, he'd do it but just had to be sure.

"Yes, sir. But I sell you myself because I want to, not as a trade to protect me like a common whore." Sam said. "I will never be free of that demon, and you offer much more than a homeless one like me could ever possibly have, love, a home, a chance to live safely, not on the street and alone."

"So, you wish for love…you are aware that most vampires don't love their chosen ones, they just take care of them?" Dane said concerned for the boy.

"Yes, sir, I am aware. I'll take what I can get. I can forego love for being taken care of if required." Sam said.

"What if I said I require sexual services and to make you my blood whore, addict you to my blood, turn you? You will fuck me and let me use you as I see fit as long as you can drink my blood, you will be addicted to it to the point of obsession, that and the sex and pleasure that only I can and will be the one giving you, no others will touch you." Dane said, that was just what he was offering.

"I would agree to do so, sir. Anything you want me to be or do." Sam said. "I want this, better this than what I had."

"Of course." Dane said sadly and stroked his cheek. "Follow me, Pet."

Then he nudged Sam up and put the leash on him, going to the keeper. "I want this one."

"He's yours, Sire. You know the payment for virgins like him, he's totally pure." The keeper said, he'd chosen Sam from all the other homeless offering themselves for just that reason, he was a valuable commodity. One did not often meet an innocent human offering themselves that way, and vampires paid well for that kind of thing. The Procurer had thought Sam would fetch a nice price, the money going to his family or wherever he wanted it to go to.

"Yes, here it is." Dane said giving him the bag of gold ingots. "Take your cut and put it into an account for him. Take only your cut or I'll kill you for stealing from him, for he is mine, and as such, so is that money…you take from him, you steal from me."

"Yes, Sire, I will only take my cut." The keeper said blanching in fear.

"What is your name?" Dane said helping his new Pet into his new robes.

"Sam, Sam Wesson." Sam said .

"I am Dane. Just Dane, no last name, there is no need for us vampires to have them…that is a human custom. Sam Wesson, that sounds familiar…ah, Azazel is looking for you…don't worry, I won't give you up. And we would never have given you to him if we'd found you first. I hate that demon and he knows it. He knows I wish him dead, it is only because he had done nothing to break our laws that keeps me from doing so. He touches you now however…that will allow me to kill him. See, you're perfectly safe …and you will be happy with me, I'm sure of it. Pets are different, more prized. We love them, as is the nature of the Blood Whore bond and sex with you. We fall in love with you and you will us…the addiction helps, too. Just as you get addicted to us, we get addicted to you. Pets are sacred and even that demon knows that." Dane explained. "I am 'Master' at times, or 'Sir'. You may also call me those."

"Sir. May I ask why he called you Sire?" Sam risked.

"Because I am the King of the Vampires. I am the High King. My Father, John, is the lower one. We rule together." Dane said smiling. "You are my Royal Pet now and soon to be my Blood Whore, none other will touch or harm you; they know better than to try."

"Does that mean I am your Submissive? Humans have them…is it like that?" Sam asked, trying to figure out what was expected of him. He'd done some submission, spankings and such, pain play but not the sexual aspects. He had stood in for a Dominant that was sadist at times. He'd never harmed him, just whipped him. He had also been flogged and spanked at times. Sam had cum from it, enjoying it immensely but was not taken. He had made it clear he was there for the pain the man wanted to inflict on a willing Sub, and he could be came on but not claimed by it.

He was paid well for that service but the man had found his own Submissive eventually and Sam had went back to scraping on the streets, begging for money, that kind of thing. Some had offered Sex, mostly for shelter, cash, food, and on those times. But he had always said no and was cold and hungry for his troubles. But happy he hadn't played the whore. He didn't play the whore, he wanted more than that. Dane caught his preoccupation and told him to tell him what he was thinking.

Sam did. Which made Dane smile, approving. Sam had survived by doing as he had to, and he had kept himself pure for the one he wanted to be with forever. A rare concept really in humans and vampires alike, most gave themselves away for a bit of pleasure, and though he'd received it, he hadn't given himself away, threw away his greatest gift he could offer his lover or mate.

Dane told him so and Sam smiled. "I will love you, Sam. Give it time."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked curiously. "Master, sorry, I'm not used to titles yet, I'll do better." He looked anxiously at Dane but didn't have to worry, Dane wasn't fazed by it.

"I have a mansion, upstate. We are driving there. It's a two day drive, so we will be resting at a nice hotel for the day. You will lay with me for the time being, after I have turned you into my blood whore and Pet, which will happen tonight of course. No sense in waiting." Dane said and offered. "If you need more time to adjust to it, I can wait until we get home, Pet. Do you need more time?" Dane looked at him as the light stayed red for a moment.

"I don't need time. I want to belong to you. Be yours. I know you're the one for me. I am willing to do it as soon as you want to, and I want to do it then, too." Sam said smiling back at the vampire. "You are very sexy and hot, Dane…and you make me feel safe. I haven't felt safe for a very long time, not since the demon started killing everyone I loved and trying to find me to make me play some weird role in his plans. I have no idea what they are but I have no wish to serve him in any way, trust me."

"As well you wouldn't, being a hunter's son and all." Dane said agreeing. "A hunter would never agree to serve a demon, they know that." It wasn't in their natures. Hunters killed demons, some vampires, too. But only the bad ones, those were sanctioned kills, but not those like Dane, those were not allowed. Hunters left his good vampires alone. But not the demons, there were no good kind of demons, even Dane knew that.

They could be forced to and had been but they were freed eventually, by other hunters, sometimes Dane's people caught wind of it happening and freed them their selves. It was sickening to force one to serve you! It was worse than rape and Dane's people hated that. Several hunters had joined them, taken Masters for a year or two, served in roles they willingly agreed to from the start and only once they understood what was expected if they took the offer. They had agreed, most were protectors, Day Guardians. Hunters made the best Day Guardians, Dane had to smile. They were a deadly people and knew how to kill easily and well. They were also deeply loyal and served their Master's willingly.

Sex did happen but the hunters were always the ones to initiate it. They were a respected people, even when serving, and no Master required sex from them, but did ask for it at times. Most hunters agreed to it and enjoyed healthy sex lives with their Masters. Some said no but were still cared for, and served in other ways.

Hunters were special, Dane thought. Vampires like his kind got along well with the deadly beings. They thought alike and respected that as well. They were secret allies with them, the other humans didn't need to know that. It was how he'd known about Azazel and his plans for Sam in first place, the hunters had told him, and asked him to watch out for the boy. Dane had said he would but Sam had proved elusive. And he'd found the youth, accidently while choosing a Pet. But later finding out he was the Sam that he was asked to look out for, he was smitten anyway. He had to have him no matter what it took.

Which was why he wasn't waiting to turn him, in case Azazel showed up soon. He was bound to, he always found Sam and Dane wanted to keep him away from his beloved Pet. Sam would be safe, if he had to kill the bastard himself, one way or another, that demon would never get near or be able to frighten his Pet ever again. He was no longer a threat to Sam, he'd been honest about that.

Sam was led to their room after the valet parked the car for them, and led to a glass elevator, where Dane held him close and kissed him. Sam kissed back and soon got passionate; he's never been kissed and this felt so good! Bodies grinding together, they barely made it to their floor without fucking in the elevator, and didn't detach even as they worked down the hallway once the doors opened; it was empty anyway. It was late and no one was around. Just the desk clerk, not that they would have cared.

Dane only broke contact long enough to open the door and enter the room, where he immediately pinned Sam to the door and ripped at his robes, undressing him easily. Sam's hands doing the same for Dane. Desire filled him but he managed to control it better when Dane backed off and gave them space.

"Get on the bed." Dane ordered gently. Sam went there and got on all fours. "I have to tell you what we're doing first. Give you the option of saying no and if you do, we'll do it later. I won't force you, Sam."

"I understand. I'm listening, Sir." Sam said sitting up to face his Master now. Eyes full of need but curious, too.

"First, your safe word is 'Oboe'. Second, here's what is going to happen. I am going to have you suck me, claim your mouth when I cum. I expect you to try to drink it all. But if you can't at first, I won't punish you. Then you will get me hard again and I will penetrate you, take your virginity and make love to you. And when we are both ready to cum, I will bite you, then offer a wrist to you as I do so, and you will drink from me. The addiction will be instant, as will the sense of ownership and submission that will claim you, it won't hurt. You will want more and I will let you drink your fill as I drink mine and our sex will keep going until you are done and I am with the drinking. That is our feeding. You will be feeding me blood during sex when we do it from now, and I will be feeding you…do you agree to it so far?" Dane asked to be sure.

"Yes, sir. I agree." Sam said and smiled. Dane smiled back and found his dimples just gorgeous, vowing to make him smile more from now on.

"You will be obsessed with my blood at that point, and I will give you sex in return for it. We won't stop fucking for close to a month but that is normal for a Pet to be trained. The thirst and addiction must be controlled and tamed, or it will get someone killed. So the first few months of our relationship will be about me serving you at all times as well, meeting the hungers in you until it tones down to respectable levels. Then we will resume training you in the proper way a blood whore and Pet should act. It's useless to try while your hungers are in control; you would never understand them during that time." Dane said. Lust befuddled minds didn't take instruction well. It was just a fact.

"So I will be out of control?" Sam asked worried. "I don't want to hurt you, Master. I want to serve and love you."

"And you will. Later." Dane reassured him and happily saw his worry fading already. "You will be a vampire by then, and all newborns go through it. Yours will just be a strong craving for me alone, all of me. You will be possessive, obsessive, stalkerish, and clingy, that is expected and welcomed. It means I turned you properly. We can work on the issues of it when your mind has adjusted to your new life after that."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and moaned as cool liquid was applied to his tight hole, still sealed against his Master's touch but he sensed not for long. He wanted Dane to take him too much for it to stay that way.

"Now suck me and begin, Pet." Dane said gently. "Whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready." Sam said and went to it, doing as he'd seen other Submissives do in the clubs. Kissing down his Master's body and taking those pebbled nipples with his teeth and tongue, making his Master moan softly and encourage him on with soft touches to his shoulders. Then down those perfect Abs, licking and kissing each muscle he found, every inch of skin he could reach, and finding himself enjoying his seduction of his Master already.

So responsive, Sam thought. I'm going to enjoy this man.

I love him.

Sam frowned at that thought, and knew it was true. He loved him already and he'd barely met him, but knew it all the same. But didn't voice it, it was too soon.

Then got to his dick and ran fingers and tongue along its hard length. Suckling the head softly, and smiling as his Master gripped his hair tighter, urging him lower while whimpering his name, 'Sam!' not 'Pet' and savoring that as well. His Master saw him as more than a possession and that pleased him immensely.

Soon he was sucking him deeper, letting Dane instruct him with hands and words on what to do so it felt better and soon was reward by his thrust faltering then going deep into his throat as he'd learned to do from him already, and gasped as warm seed shot into his mouth, a loud groan coming from his Master as he came.

Then sucked him hard as he'd been instructed to.

Dane had him open by then and immediately pushed in. Sam could tell he was barely containing his desire, because he pushed in too hard but not so much it hurt too badly. It was just too much to take on the first go inside him. But Sam didn't betray that part but let Dane keep going in, and soon the stretching and pain faded to a burn of muscles adjusting to the new girth inside him, and Dane paused in his movements once fully seated in him.

Slowly moving once Sam gasped in pleasure as he found his prostate and stroked his dick slowly as well. Timing it with his thrusts so it felt best for Sam.

Soon making love got harder, an edge of desperate need and lust filling them both, a new feeling for them and they let it claim them, it felt too good not to. Dane sensed Sam was close and knew it was time. He pulled Sam back to straddle him, facing away as he continued to make love to him, and sank his fangs in, Sam cried out in pleasure at that, and came, Dane following him in it then stopping long enough to bite his wrist and offer it to Sam, who hesitantly took it, sipping and licking it at first, then moaning in happiness and drinking it deeper, sealing his mouth to Dane's wrist. Just as Dane sealed his own to Sam's jugular.

The sex and drinking went on for nearly an hour before Sam let his wrist go and shivered as the addiction filled him, need for that blood stole his thoughts. Eyes glowing red, he waited as Dane withdrew his fangs then turned, not getting off his dick at all, and wrapped arms around his shoulders. Using a hand to grip Dane's hair and pull it hard to the side and bite his jugular as well, his fangs sinking in easily and he moaned as he drank him more.

He fucked Dane frantically now and Dane sank fangs into his shoulder, both drinking and fucking finally; lovemaking abandoned in favor of their new hungers. Their hungers for each other. Dane's eyes glowed red as well and the vampires now moved and fucked until the sun began to set, which was when they came screaming again and again, fucking over and over, until fangs were withdrawn and they passed out on top of the covers; blood, sweat, and cum coating their bodies and pooling around them, Dane's dick still buried deep in Sam as well. Neither willing to let go yet.

And then they died for the day, sure to wake up by dusk of that day again. Dane was older, nearly seven hundred. So he'd wake up nearly two hours before then, Sam would sleep until darkness had completely overtaken the sky, just as Sam had already overtaken and taken his heart.

He loved Sam. Dane thought happily as he passed out and tightened his hold on his Pet and lover…yes, his lover, not Blood Whore, though he would serve that purpose. Sam was not his whore, as many thought of theirs at first. Sam was his lover, the man he loved and would always love for Eternity now.

Vampires like Dane were not like others, they were truly Immortal, invincible, and unkillable. Only one of their kind could kill them…or a hunter if he used the right tools…then salt and burned the bodies while doing a ritual that Dane had given them to use. It was only fair they knew how to kill them; he didn't want the bad vampires killing his friends and allies.

He liked the Hunters. But…he really loved Sam more.

Sam would not die, not ever! Not on his watch.

And to obtain that goal, it also meant something else, something far more important.

It meant that Azazel would die soon, before he could harm Sam ever again!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Night came and Dane watched Sam awaken as a vampire for the first time, observing the changes. His eyes were red, glowing. He was hungry. As expected. His body was hard and colder, about 90 degrees for now, it would go down to 80 soon, but stop there as the blood stopped flowing in it, organs no longer needed were dead in him. Only his heart and below the waist needed blood, that was the way it worked. Breathing wasn't necessary but the lungs would move if Sam pushed air into them.

His face was paler but still handsome. He was hard again and Dane smiled at Sam's erection, the hunger in his eyes.

Perfectly turned, he thought and went to all fours. "My turn, Sam. Claim my virginity. Fuck me as well."

"You haven't…but…!" Sam sputtered in surprise.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to save it for the one I'd love. My Pet. That is you, my lover, Blood Whore, and Beloved Pet. My love." Dane told him and was soon hugged tight and kissed for it. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Dane. I thought it was too soon, or I would have said it last night." Sam admitted as he worked fingers into that sealed hole, adding extra lube so he wouldn't harm him. He wasn't small, he knew that much. But then again, neither was Dane, he was still feeling the sex from last night, and wanted Dane to know the same feeling now. He hadn't expected his Master to want this with him. Sex with him was an unexpected surprise… but he wasn't arguing. He wasn't against topping that fine body of his. Hell, he could see himself doing it again, after Dane had done him that is…

"Me, too. I felt it last night, too…we just clicked." Dane admitted. "Mate to me?"

"I'll mate to you." Sam said and smiled as he soon was able to slide into Dane, who gasped in pain so Sam let him adjust and when he felt him accepting him better, he moved. Sam started again, going slow and finding that prostate, that little bump inside him. Then upon finding it, Dane arched in pleasure against him and fucked back onto him, and cried out, begging for more. Vowing love to him, and Sam did asked, and soon was as lost in it as Dane was.

Thirst hit and Sam bit into his jugular, pulling his head painfully to the side with one hand, Dane let him. Crying out again in more bliss at the feeding. For hours and in many positions, Sam took Dane in every way possible, Dane eagerly sucking him and letting him cum in his mouth often as well, hands stroking each other's dicks and bodies until day came again and they passed out as they came once more, their fluids surrounding and covering them still.

Sunrise filled the sky as love filled them. And both knew they were mated now, lovers.

Though Sam was his property legally, his blood whore and Pet, Dane also knew the opposite of true, too.

He was Sam's blood whore as well, his Pet in a lot of ways, craving , hungering, and addicted to him, too. He was a new being, unheard of in vampire circles, and neither he nor Sam would tell them either. They wouldn't understand.

The truth was he was not the Master here, Sam was, too, of him. As he was of Sam. He was Sam's Pet as much as Sam was his. Both Blood Whores and Pets to each other. A forbidden thing. But they didn't need to know, or they'd kill Sam for doing it to Dane, something Dane would never allow. So to protect Sam, they'd pretend Sam was the Blood Whore, his perfectly beloved Pet.

Which he was, Dane happily thought as he drifted off with Sam spooning him front of him, dick still inside his ass and he wanted it stay that way. Happier than he'd ever thought possible now and never wanting it to go away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night was more sex, Sam's feeding from Dane, Dane's feeding from Sam, and more sex. On and on until they were sated. Then they cuddled and sighed in complete satisfaction, Dane holding Sam tight to his chest.

Then the phone rang.

Dane told Sam to stay where he was and answered it, chuckling as Sam traced circles along his body, playing with every bit of skin he could reach, smiling happily as he did so. "Hello?"

"Sire, it's Bobby." Bobby said, his general and advisor.

"Yes." Dane said. "I'm on my honeymoon, what's so important?"

"Honeymoon? You were just buying a Pet, right?" Bobby said in surprise. Dane kissed Sam's head and knew this was much more than that.

"I did. Then fell in love and mated to him in the process. It was an unexpected…but very delightful surprise." Dane said happily.

"So he's to be your Consort?" Bobby said, happy for the man. He'd been lonely for far too long and he'd deserved love.

"Sam, you want to be my consort? I never thought to ask…sorry. We are mated." Dane said and Sam shook his head.

"Not right now, I prefer being your Pet. Don't want that. If it gets pushed for you to marry, then make me the consort, okay, Master?" Sam asked, eyes uncertain.

"It's fine, Sam. You can just be my Pet in title then." Dane said and told Bobby their decision.

"So just Pet. He sounds perfect." Bobby said. "You happy, Sire?"

"Ecstatic." Dane said and pulled him up for a kiss. "We'll be gone a few more days, Bobby. In the meantime, I have a job for you."

"What do you want me to do?" Bobby asked, eager to serve him, motioning his own Hunter Feed over. "Rufus, listen, we may have work to do."

"Yes, sir." Rufus said agreeing, he's sold himself to Bobby years ago, and loved helping him out at the mansion. It was a good life and he was the liaison with the Hunters for them as well. He was owned by Bobby and shared his bed now. They'd recently become lovers so it was new to them. But he was happy this way and that's all they cared about. He even fed him during Sex now, Bobby fed from him. But not as his Pet, Rufus had no interest in becoming a Pet. Becoming an Immortal feed was fine though.

"Find Azazel, invite him to the mansion then lock him in there until I get back. I want to talk to him." Dane said coldly. "Don't let him smoke out, lock him in his body first. I don't care if you keep him in a trap the whole time, just keep him there."

"Sire, if I may ask…this 'Sam' you own…would he be the one he's looking for?" Bobby said easily figuring it and Dane chuckled, Bobby was a smart man, he was his right-hand man after all.

He relied on Bobby for a lot of his plans and Bobby had yet to let him down. Now would be no exception, he was sure of it.

"Yes, he is." Dane said. "I want him safe. So I need to make it clear to the demon he's off limits now. He's turned and my Blood Whore, my beloved Pet. He dares to try to harm or touch him, I will end his life for him. You know where the demon sword is, use it if you have to."

The demon knife and Colt gun were safe with the human Hunters, used by them. But the demon sword, one that killed demons, as well as the other two did, belonged to Dane, a gift from a grateful god he'd befriended centuries ago. The forge god, Haephestus. A good friend and Ally to him still. He'd forged the sword for Dane specifically, saying he should have one and this would be the best sword a king could have.

Another reason Azazel feared him so much. No one touched Itsvenir, the demon killer, without Dane's permission. Itsvenir was the sword that Hef had forged for him, its name reflected the Norse power within it. Hef could work with all kinds of magic, not just Greek. And Norse power killed demons best, as well as most anything but other gods. So he'd put it into the sword, knowing it would be more powerful that way.

Dane finding Sam had been a surprise. He'd not expected to need the sword, so he'd left it in Bobby's protection, knowing he'd watch it well. Not abuse it's power.

"Yes, Sire. I'll send Rufus out now." Bobby said and Rufus went to get his weapons ready. Bobby eyed the hidden vault and nodded. Rufus went to fetch the sword for his Master as well. "Take some vampires and hunters with you, see who will help you…bring him here alive, Rufus."

"Yes, Sir." Rufus said and left to do as he was told. Bobby took the sword and weighed it with one hand. Testing it and liking the feel of it. He'd go with Rufus once they had a lead on the demon.

"Call if there are any problems. Tell Father when he arrives that he's in charge. But not of Azazel, this is mine to deal with. He's to stay out of it. But tell him about me and Sam, warn him what is to come. I'm sure Azazel won't like it once he finds out I've claimed Sam this way. He won't take me protecting him well." Dane told him. His father and brother, along with his new Mom were coming to visit. They had another territory nearby they lived in but had wanted a visit with him so he'd agreed to it, but hadn't expected his trip to take so long. He'd expected to greet them himself. "If Father insists on taking the sword from you, tell him I said I wanted you to wield it in my place. He'll let it go."

"I agree, Sire." Bobby said and asked. "Do you wish me to call you when he arrives?"

"No, I'm sure he'll do that all on his own." Dane said chuckling, and knowing his Father, he would. "Nosy man won't be able to help himself."

"No, he won't." Bobby said laughing. He's served John for two years as now Rufus served him, but had eventually earned the Right to be turned. Once turned, he was freed of his service and a free vampire. The only vampire that was never freed was a Pet one, and they were turned to be that way anyhow. So most didn't end up or agree to be Pets. They wanted turned and that was a privilege one earned, not freely given.

He had sex with John, and had been his Feed, and John had sex with him for years until then. Then Bobby was freed and John had met Mary. Dane's mom had been lost to a rabid hunter, a war that had almost happened, until his sons, Dane and Adam had made him see sense, and the Hunters had made it clear that Gordon had acted on his own. They were sorry and had killed the hunter for him. Giving him the man's head as a peace offering, taking it after they had killed him for it. Their alliance with the Hunters had been forged then and had stood since.

Soon after that John stepped down and gave the throne to his older son, and went to rule Mary's territory with her, happy with his family now. And several little born vampires later, he had more kids and Dane had more siblings, and couldn't wait to see them again. "Tell Dad I want to see my siblings, and he's going to love Sam."

"I will, and I can't wait to see them again either, they were such cute kids." Bobby said fondly then they talked for a moment more and hung up with each other after Dane said to let him know when they had Azazel in custody.

"So, Dane, Sir. Tell me about your family?" Sam said shyly. Not moving from where he was.

"You first." Dane insisted, running fingers gently through his soft hair, liking the way it tickled his fingertips. Like silk. Or feathers.

"My folks were hunters. Eleanor and Caleb Wesson. But Azazel killed my Mom on a ceiling when I was younger then my Dad took care of me, hid me. We made friends and I grew up staying two steps ahead of that bastard. Then he found Dad and Dad fought him, but died for it. He attacked our home as we slept…coward." Sam got quiet now. "The other couple got me out, snuck out as Dad fought him off, dying but hanging in until I was out safely. He was found ripped apart by the others, the demon had tortured and dismembered him."

"The other couple, Jim and Abigail Porter, hid me as well, I was homeschooled. Then college came along and I went, they moved nearby to guard me. I fell in love…almost had a girlfriend…Jessica Moore." Sam said sadly.

"What happened?" Dane said, he could tell it was bad.

"One night she came over for dinner, I was cooking for her you see, was going to suggest a date. We hadn't even kissed yet, we'd just met the day before and I wanted to make a good impression. Then I realized I'd forgotten the wine. I left her to tend to the food and she shooed me out…she was beautiful. Her eyes held such laughter and happiness, and all for me. I felt so loved. Smitten as I was, I went and came back…" He closed his eyes tightly as he held Dane tighter, as if it would drive that pain away, the death from his mind. "She was on the ceiling. Bleeding onto my forehead as I looked up. Then she began to scream and burn…the fire just covered her. I didn't see where it was coming from. It just appeared! It was a bright blue flame then gold and red, with orange, killing Jessica. I blamed myself for a long time. I brought her into my nightmare and she got killed for it. The Porters got me out and we took off."

"We hunted for him but never found him. I hid for a bit at times. Then he found us, a motel room in some little hick town. He couldn't get in so he burned it down around us. They got me out, told me to run. Then went back to save as many people as they could. Got all of the guests out but got pinned by a beam from the roof as it fell on them, and then they were dead, too. And I was all alone…and damned if I was tired of the demon taking people I tried to love, tried to keep with me so I wouldn't have to be alone for the rest of my life, and I failed horribly at that." Sam said crying. Dane soothed him with touches and kisses. "I took to the streets, camouflaged myself, and hid there, never stayed too long in one place. And was always leaving death behind me; he kept killing anyone that had known or seen me each time I ran. Always trying to use their knowledge to find me but he never did. I didn't have friends or confidants, just stayed to myself and moved on after a day or two. It was lonely, and hard."

"I already mentioned the sex offers and how I made money. I never whored myself out nor did I want to." Sam said. "A couple tried to force me but I killed them for it."

"The Dom, you said he used you for a Sub, did he pay you?" Dane said, he hadn't touched him, not physically and Sam had wanted it. So that wasn't whoring himself out in Dane's eyes. In fact, doing that to Sam himself excited him. "Did you enjoy…do you still enjoy that kind of thing?" Dane asked curious, "I'd like to do that myself now, if you do… with your permission first, of course."

"Yes, he paid me, and I do enjoy it pain that way, and the Submission most of the time. In sexual situations, sometimes. I often fantasized about it but never acted on it. But I did want a real Master someday, like him. I'd love it if you would consider doing that kind of thing with me. Some bondage and spanking, the flogging and whipping…not the other stuff though, that does nothing for me."

"You were pretty dominant before, you like that, too?" Dane asked, he'd enjoyed it, too, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to indulge Sam that way again in the future.

"I do, never knew it before you came along, but apparently I do." Sam said smiling. "Can I do it with you as well? Would you be my Submissive sometimes? I won't hurt you, and you'll have a safe word…" He bit a lip nervously, but his eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, I would do that for you, Pet." Dane said. Then tugged them up to shower, motioning to the sheets. "I'll call housekeeping to fix that. They know to be discreet, it is a Vampire Hotel after all."

"Good, cause I think we ruined that bedding." Sam said laughing.

"Yes, we did." Dane said and pulled him along, after snagging a couple robes. "Then a massage and dinner, then I'm taking you shopping for clothes, mostly robes you can go naked under, I prefer you available to me at all times. And a collar, for your neck."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said. "So Pets wear collars?"

"All humans we buy do. They are our property, and the collars make them so. They only come off once one is turned and freed, which you never will be…so you will need one to wear for much longer." Dane said. "And cuffs if we are doing the kinky stuff."

"You said you were my Blood Whore and Pet, shouldn't you get one, too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, mine will be tattooed on. I have a choice. Leather, metal, or tattooed. I prefer ink to that." Dane said, "I'll just say it's my newest tattoo, I have several so no one will notice."

"Then may I get mine tattooed and have another to put on when we play, with a hook or two on it?" Sam said, "I'd wear both. The tattoo could be our secret wedding band; we are mated after all."

"I would make you my Consort…" Dane said uncertainly.

"Don't want that, just the Mating Mark will do fine." Sam said brushing that subject off. "I am fine this way, but if you want me to be…I'll do it."

"No, we both have to want it." Dane said.

"Then later we can, I want to be your Pet for a while first, get used to it and learn to be a good one for you. Then the consort thing. How about an engagement? As humans do…the tattoos would be our engagement rings…." Sam offered.

"I agree. So…Sam Wesson…at a later date of course, will you marry me, be my consort and queen?" Dane offered.

"Yes!" Sam said happily then paused. "Queen? But I'm a guy."

"It's the title you will have to bear. There is only one king and his Mate is his queen, the sex of the person doesn't matter; that is your title, Pet." Dane said and smiled. "It's the way the royalty works, live with it."

"Fine, I'm your future queen." Sam said then sighed. "Wait, am I freed when I become queen or still your property and Pet?"

"Yes, you will be still my property and Pet. That doesn't change, you just move up in status, that's all." Dane said and smiled.

"Okay." Sam agreed then got excited. "What do we do today, Master?"

"First, the massage and lunch. We vampires need some food as well, only a little but some with our blood diet. You will learn that. Then we'll go get the tattoos and find a BDSM place for your collar and cuffs, then clothing shopping. Then back here to feed together and have sex, and hopefully pass out with me inside you still. That sound good, Pet?" Dane said. "We'll do the collaring ceremony when we get back to the room. Privately."

"Do I get a brand? The others mentioned I'd have to…" Sam asked worried. A hot branding iron on his flesh scared him!

"The tattoo would work the same as a brand." Dane reassured him. "I would have tattooed your mark on you, I'd never have branded you. You aren't cattle!"

"Thank you, sir." Sam said relieved then asked. "A collar, around my neck, right? The tattoo?" he sounded hopeful.

"Yes, the collar tattoo will be around your neck." Dane said possessively. "It will mark you as mine."

"And yours will mark you as mine?" Sam asked, hiding his possessive feeling though.

"Yes, Pet. It will mark me as yours." Dane said chuckling.

"Good." Sam said and leaned against a wall, hands holding him up. "I'm thirsty, Master." He said and Dane nodded, lubing up and entering him, and moments later he turned him around, Sam climbed his body hungrily and slipped back onto his Master, his legs going around his waist to hold him there, and they made love against the shower wall, their pleasure echoing from the walls. Then Sam lowered his fangs to his master's neck and drank him deeply, while Dane did the same to him, both feeding their need for each other's blood and sex together. "More, close…" Sam begged, letting up to say it before drinking again. Fucking for a while then going to the bed to do it more, and ended up have sex until sunrise again, passing out from it as they died for the day.

The next night they kept it briefer but felt the thirst and need thrumming through them still, not nearly sated enough and they both knew it. But knew they could handle it.

The massage was great and lunch was a simple affair. Chicken salads and tea. They needed both meat and veggies for this meal, Dane had explained. It was their only meal for the day. The rest was blood. One more feed should suffice once they got the hungers under control. Sam was relieved, the constant need for blood was irritating, and only for Dane's. Dane had the same issue.

The tattoo place fit them in quickly and soon they were marked by collars around their throats, thin tattoos, about an inch wide. Black as night and gold in the middle of the thin black bands at the tops and bottoms. Then real collars were bought and cuffs for Sam. He'd gotten himself a play collar, at Sam's urging. Leather deals but they would work, they wouldn't be worn all the time anyway. Sam's would, not Dane's.

The stores had a wide selection and Dane insisted on shopping for him first. He bought six robes for him, three tunics and some leather underwear. Sam had eyed it with amusement. He wouldn't be wearing it long, so why was he wearing it again?

"You will wear the underwear in public with me. Along with the tunics and the robes, no one sees your body unless we do public feeding, that's it." Dane said matter-of-factly as he tossed a roll of silk ribbon in the cart and headed to the shoe area. Then let Sam buy some clothes he liked, mostly jeans and t-shirts, some dress shirts, silk ones. Some jewelry as well. A watch, bracelet, and necklace or two. Sam got one ear pierced at Dane's command, a two carat diamond put in it to stay. His engagement diamond, Dane told him, and Sam blushed, pleased with the gift.

He couldn't wear a diamond ring, but the earring would work.

In the gay ear, too. He noticed with a chuckle. His master was a possessive thing!

Between the two collars and the earring, he was sure no one would miss that he was taken. Not that Dane would let them…and they both knew that, too!

Then retired to their room and made love again, this time he to Dane then Dane to him, and drinking each other the whole time, this time fully satisfying their hungers and falling asleep with Dane still inside Sam, their usual now. Neither wished to change it. It would come out later on its own, they didn't care, but to go to sleep so connected still pleased them.

The rest of the week was spent sightseeing and dancing, partying and being romantic. Dane was ecstatic and Sam was just as happy as Dane. Until it was time to go.

"Sir, your family…you never told me about them." Sam said as they settled under the covers to make love.

"Not much to tell, I was born a vampire. My Dad was the High king. My mom was murdered by Hunters and we made peace with them eventually, narrowly avoided war. They gave my Dad the hunter's head that killed her. Then he made peace with them. Of course that head is his favorite possession, he keeps it displayed in his room. He loves that thing!" Dane chuckled. "He freed Bobby a couple years later, he'd bought him as I bought you but not for a Pet. He was his Day Guardian and later his feed…it's different than a Pet, believe me. Then he turned Bobby to free him and married another vampire named Mary, a Dhampyre. Part human, so she could have kids still. They now have eight of them. All pretty close together, all pure born vampires like us."

"Adam is a Duke. He's married to a couple, a Duke and Duchess. A threesome match, he loves them very much and they him." Dane said feeling the need hit him hard now. "He stepped down when I was 500 years old. I was ready to rule by then, trained and knew how to do it wisely. I took the throne then."

"You had a happy childhood." Sam said letting Dane pull him beneath him again, felt his thrust in and moaned loudly, "Feel so good, Master! Fuck me hard tonight? Spank me while you do it?" He asked and Dane thought about it and nodded.

A hard smack came, a deeper moan, flesh slapping flesh as their bodies joined again and again, their balls smacking against each other, Sam's ass flaming red and slapping against Dane's hips as he took him harder, making him writhe. Then Dane offered him his arm and took Sam's neck. And they drank as they fucked and died as they came together one last time. Loud shouts echoing off the walls, their orgasms filling them and stealing their thoughts.

Blood pooled briefly as they healed in their sleep. But stayed joined again.

Knowing the next day they had to go home. And Sam would meet his Master's family officially then.

'_I hope they like me.'_ He worried as he drifted off mentally.

'_They will.'_ Dane reassured him and chuckled as Sam mentally jumped in surprise. He hadn't known they could talk telepathically! '_All mated vampires can with their Mates, we feel each other's emotions, too.'_

'_Good, then I can say I love you, right?'_ Sam said.

'_Yes, and I love you, too.'_ Dane said and then they went quiet. The vampiric sleep taking them and killing them for the day again. That night they would feed briefly and finish heading home.

Then Dane would deal with Azazel properly. Once they had him in their custody of course. He'd have to make a choice. Leave Sam alone or die…a rather simple one. Except Dane knew he wouldn't, Sam was the key to his Apocalypse plan. Dane didn't care about the Apocalypse, since it was a Heavenly matter and he stayed out of those. God didn't like it when they interfered. He'd deal with it himself, he'd been very clear about that when Dane had offered his services.

God had only asked that he keep trying to find Sam and protect him, that's all he'd asked.

Dane had sworn to and now he would do that for Eternity. Sam would be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car drove on and Sam let Dane pull him closer, buckling up though like Dane was in the middle spot of the bench seat of his Impala, a black beauty of Chrome and steel that power rumbled under their seats. Satisfaction filled Dane's face as he drove her and Sam felt vaguely jealous…if he didn't know better, he'd say Dane was cheating on him with his car.

But knew better. Except he had the distinct feeling he was in love with the thing and would love to fuck it if it was alive…totally irrational but true.

So he distracted himself from his weird thoughts by asking. "What are your brothers and sisters names?"

"Ellen, Jo, Asher, we call him Ash for short, Pamela, Castiel, Gabriel, Dorian and Dante." Dane said as they came to a gate and pushed in a code. "Ash is the youngest."

"They sound busy." Sam said chuckling then Dane laughed as well.

"They are. Dorian and Dante are the more devious and troublesome. She's 16 and he's 17, both total whores, they sleep around a lot, but only with vampires, not humans. Although she did briefly date a werewolf, but he got possessive, so she dumped him. Gabe and Cas are twins, they are fifteen. Ellen is fourteen, and Jo is thirteen. Pamela is twelve, she'll be thirteen in six months." Dane said. "And here they come, Pet. Don't be afraid…we are a close family, just a bit too touchy. You're going to be hugged and kissed then come back to me, understood?" He asked as they approached but he didn't get out yet. "You will sit between my legs when we get inside, I will sit a pillow there for you and you will lean against my thigh or stomach, are we clear? You will stay there until I say you can move." Dane ordered. Sam smiled and bowed his head in respect.

Dane approved of that obedient gesture.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said smiling still and Dane got out, then got him out, keeping a hand on his lower back possessively, he told the servants to take their stuff to his room and situate it for them. Then introduced Sam to his family. The birthday girl ran up and hugged him tight, her dark hair swaying as she did so.

"Dorian, happy birthday. You ready for your Vampire Ball?" Dane said and saw her scowl. Foot tapping in irritation. "Sam, this is my sister, Dorian. Dorian, my Beloved Pet, Sam. She's a good girl, don't mind her."

"Why do I have to have a ball?" Dorian asked in annoyance. "I hate balls!"

"You are turning 18 in a week, and you know all royal 18 year olds, boys and girls, have to get a ball to introduce them properly to society." Dane said and saw she was still not happy about it, but knew she'd do it. Now that she knew her brothers had to do it, too. It wasn't sexist that way, she decided and smiled smugly at Dante. "You're next, bro."

"I don't need a ball either." Dante said glaring at them. Dane appeared unfazed and Sam chuckled, he was clearly used to dealing with his family by now, at least these two. "I'm a guy."

"All royal heirs get balls at 18. I did, and so will you." Dane told him, "Ask Adam, he did it as well."

"Why!" Dante whined and Dane rolled his eyes.

"Because it's tradition and it's only for one night. All the vampires in our lands come and meet you, and you dance and stuff. Come one, it's painless, one night and never again. No repeat performances." Dane told him.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing some frumpy fancy dress." Dorian pouted and Dane gave her a knowing look.

"Fine, but no tight thing with a long slit up the side either to your hip. A proper dress is called for here." Dane argued, Sam noticed his parent's eying them, hope in their eyes. Clearly they hadn't won this argument with the girl either.

"I, for one, think you'd look beautiful in some black and red corset dress with a long flowing bottom, You have the perfect figure for it, with rubies and onyx stones, and obsidian chips all over the corset top. Some sexy lace along the top and under the stones over the fabric. It would be very sexy." Sam said but saw her look at him with a smile. Then mouthed to Dane, 'No slit at least…right?'

Dane nodded. "Yes, that dress would suit you. And be very proper for the ball." Dane said and saw her nod happily.

"Yes!" Dorian agreed. "I'm going to be so sexy!" And then ran off to get the seamstress to start on it. John watched her go and groaned.

"Dane, a corset would show too much breast…" John said with dread.

"I might have forgotten to mention the silk cover-up that went with it, over the shoulders kind of. Some cleavage would show, she's too big busted for it not to, but the shawl if properly placed would hide her breasts better. Damn, I really _should_ have mentioned that…" Sam chuckled.

"Don't! Let it be a surprise." John said chuckling as well. "I like how you think, Sam. It's nice to meet you. We've been fighting with her the whole time about this ball thing and the dress. You fixed it rather neatly, son. Thanks. She always did listen to you more, Dane. Never got why."

"I have no clue either, I just know how to talk to her, Dante, too." Dane said.

"Yeah, we noticed. They do like you best." Mary said coming up as well. "I'm Lady Mary Winchester, John's bride. You are his new Pet, I see the mark. The brand is barbaric! Thank goodness Dane sees it that way. You have such lovely skin. He's treating you well?" Her blue eyes met Sam's and he smiled happily and nodded.

"Very well, he loves me." Sam said and looked at Dane worried. "It's okay we tell them, right? They won't tell anyone…"

"It's okay, we'll tell them." Dane said then told them everything, "You can't tell about the mating yet or me being his blood whore and pet, too…they wouldn't understand…they might hurt him if they knew."

"Won't say a word." John said. "but I think you're not trusting Bobby and them enough, he wouldn't judge you guys. He's fed Rufus at times, I fed him when he was with me. It's not an unknown concept that the Master becomes a secret feed or Pet to his own, we do it all the time…we just don't tell anyone. It helps bond you together better, makes them crave you more…its actually beneficial to enslaving them further if done right."

"I don't want to enslave him more, it just happened." Dane protested.

"I'm enslaved already, relax, I'm happy this way, Sir. It's fine." Sam said soothingly.

"You sure, Sam?" Dane said and Sam nodded.

"I'm sure." Sam said and Dane nodded then turned to hug his brother and his mates, all of whom had also come for the ball. "You must be Adam, and you are?" He asked politely lowering his eyes to show respect. The couple appeared to approve.

"I'm the Duke of Wilsonia, Gregory Jameston, this is my wife, Lillian. You must be Sam Winchester, Bobby has informed us of your demon issue. It is currently being locked up right now." Gregory said smiling. And appreciatively eyed him. "You have excellent tastes in men, Dane. He also tempts me trade him for Adam."

"Hey!" Adam said laughed and they hugged him close, stealing kisses from him for themselves, laughing as well. "No trading!"

"Just kidding, darling." Lillian said and took his hand as it snaked around her waist to pull her against him possessively. "You really are stunning, Sam. And Dane obviously cares about you very much. You will be a very loved Pet, I can tell."

"Was Adam…" Sam whispered to them, and they nodded.

"For two years now, he still is. We were mated but yes, he is our blood feed and pet, like you. We married him and keep that secret still, don't tell Dane." Gregory said and jumped as Dane whispered to him as well, insinuating his way between them and Sam, possessiveness showing again.

"I already knew that." Dane said, "Dad doesn't. We won't tell him, not to worry. It's what you guys have that gave me the courage to be with Sam the way we are now. Like you were."

"So… you are mated?" Gregory asked quietly and they both nodded.

"Engaged, to married later, that's what the earring and neck tattoos are for." Dane said and smiled. Pulling Sam in for a kiss briefly but stopping before it betrayed his hunger for the man. "I proposed already. He'll be my Consort soon enough. We're in no rush."

"We weren't either. We just enjoyed the feedings and sex for a while first." Lillian agreed. "You his Blood Whore and Pet yet? I know we are to Adam as well…"

"Yes, I am." Dane said and smiled. "If we vampires do this, why don't we just admit it? Why is it such a bad thing to be? It feels really good actually."

"Others would see us a weak if they knew, I think that's why. So to save face, we don't say anything…we vampires are a proud bunch, very chauvinistic that way." Gregory said. "We all do it, we just don't dare tell anyone."

"Stupid of us, I know." John said approaching again. "We are going in. Cook has sent someone saying supper is ready. You coming?"

"Yeah, on my way. Dante is with Dorian, Dad. They are with Gwendolyn, she is getting the dress details written down." Dane told him. "That reminds me, I need to get Sam with the tailor to make his suit for the ball…something formal, he doesn't have one yet."

"Of course he is, we have pry them apart all the time…not that it does any good. they just find each other again." John growled. "I'd swear they were mated, or doomed to be someday, not against it, just saying."

"We could arrange it. For them to marry eventually, it would ease some of the worry." Dane said.

"But they are related…" Sam said curious.

"We vampires don't see it that way. If a mating bond clicks, we honor it. Even if it happens to a brother and sister, it's not an unknown concept. It happens all the time." John said then sighed. "Dane's mother was my born sister, too. But we mating bonded around Dorian's age and they let us marry in a year. We were very happy, until…Gordon."

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense. I was just curious. I'm not used to being vampiric and the way we think yet, it's a bit…different than humans do, I've noticed that." Sam said. "I would hear more about vampire customs…if you wouldn't mind telling me, Sir."

"I'd love to. May I borrow your Pet, son? You go help with the kids. They like you better anyway." John said and soon pulled Sam with him to talk. Dane sighed; he'd hoped for the kneeling thing with Sam, some time with him but knew better. His whole family was here, there was no way that would be possible. The Ball was in a week. They were going to be busy. Then decided to take some of frustration on a more deserving source, and went in search of their captive demon.

Sure that would ease some of his annoyance and tension…yeah, it would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Dorian's Ball and betrothal is coming up, and won't she love that! And they get down to business with dealing with Azazel. Maybe Dane won't kill him…right? There is that chance…maybe not, you're right. But damn it does sound exciting, doesn't it?


	2. A Promise Is Made

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Feed!Sam/Vampiric!Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Explicit Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Dorian and Dante will be getting an offer soon, one their father kind of hopes they accept. Will they and can this arrangement possibly work out for them?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dorian, Dante, come with us. You others go do something." John said and Mary went with them.

"Yes, Dad?" Dorian asked and they sighed.

"You and Dante…you're close, right?" Dane began.

"Yes, he's my brother, we are close, that's all." Dorian objected.

"Just answer the question, Dear; we'll get to the point later." John told her sternly and she nodded.

"Yes, we're close." Dorian said and Dante said the same.

"What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Be honest." John asked.

"Him. I think what is Dante up to today." Dorian admitted. "And wonder if I can do it with him."

"Her, same thing as she said." Dante agreed.

"What would you do if someone, say took her?" Dane asked. Not that he'd let it happen but how would Dante react? "What if she decided to mate to someone? Not you, of course."

"I'd…kill them and do what it took to save her, to hold her and make sure she was safe and okay." Dante admitted. Then growled. "I'd hate it, I'd…" He thought about it and sighed. "It would break my heart."

"Dorian?" Dane asked.

"The same…the thought of him mating to another makes my chest ache, it would break me. Someone took him? I'd fight through Hell itself to get him back." Dorian admitted then got quiet.

"Can you live with it if we set up a betrothal for you two? And in a year, you would marry?" John asked. "It's obvious you are bonding, and it's a Mating bond. It's just starting so it's subtly different between you. We'd set you up with your own territory, of course. As we do once every royal heir when they marry, they become a Duke of their own territory if their Mate has none. Would you be okay with it?" John offered. It was a good arrangement. They'd be happy, a good match.

"Can we…can me and Dante talk first? Just us…" Dorian asked nervously eying the man who looked at her the same way. "You won't just set it up without our approval, right?"

"No, we need your approval. You talk; we'll go out and wait." Dane said and then they left them alone.

"So…" Dorian said, struggling with how to discuss it.

"We doing this?" Dante asked.

"I'm not against it…but…what about our sex lives? We are with others, you know that…I'm not the faithful sort." Dorian admitted.

"Me either, so mated or not, we'd be with others and love only each other…unless we got a Pet later, I'm not against it. Not if he's as great as Sam is." Dante said.

"Good. Do you love me? Is there…do you feel closer to me…like a lover? Ever had desires for me?" Dorian asked.

"Not yet, I just…feel this irrational need to be close to you, to touch and talk to you, to hear your voice. I love your voice. It's sultry and sexy and it has this husky tone that drives me crazy." Dante admitted, blushing. "It's not sex yet, but…it might be later, I'm pretty sure it could be."

"I'm not…don't want sex with you but…I have to be around you, too, or find you to be with you. I always wonder what you're doing and if I can join you doing it…your voice is sex itself, Dante….at least I think so." Dorian agreed.

"But is it bonding or just us being close?" Dante asked.

"You could…_we_ could try to stay apart for the night tomorrow, try it then come back to talk then next night, see what we feel then…think about what we feel and want." Dorian offered. "I hate being away from you but we need to be sure."

"I think we should try, too." Dante agreed.

And so they did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night at supper, Dante ate in the kitchen with the cook, miserable already. Picking at his food. Eyes downcast. Missing her scent, her voice, her presence that always seemed to overwhelm his senses when she was around, and he missed it already.

Dorian used her fork to pull her chicken apart but barely ate. A few carrots and some wine, that's all she really ate. She waved off the blood donor after barely drinking him and then excused herself. Taking a horse and riding out in the hills to clear her head.

Dante went to forge to help the blacksmith and sadly watched her ride out, Hell bent for leather and …not even looking his way. Bitterly regretting their deal already.

But keeping it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knelt at Dane's feet the whole time they ate dinner, and Dane caressed his skin, fingers played with his hair. Sam looked up to see an adoring look on his face as he gazed down at Sam while he did it, a happy smile on his face as he looked up to talk to someone. Sam practically purred now. Dane pulled him closer and Sam snuggled into his stomach, satisfied to be close to his mate, his Master.

Sunrise approached and Sam felt tired, Dane said his goodbyes and headed to their bedchamber, Sam was hugged and told they would see him later but they really did like him. He was safe here, Azazel would never hurt him again, even John promised that.

"Thank you." Sam said softly. "I've been so scared of him for so long, been running from him for so damn long…I keep expecting him to find me again, and I don't want to leave you guys…I want this to be my home." He appeared ready to cry so John hugged him, rocking him as he cried. "Don't let him, please!"

"I won't, son. Dane won't either. Don't cry, we're here. We're your family now…this is your home, Sam. Don't let him near your mind again, don't think of him…he can't get you here, and he never will. We'll see him dead first." John said and led him to Dane, who nodded thankfully and held him now, leading him to their room as he cried.

"I got you, baby. My love. No one gets you but me, you aren't running anymore, no longer in danger, we keep you safe here, we will." Dane said kissing his lips and Sam sighed happily as he softly kissed him back. "You are mine, and I protect what is mine, and that is you."

"Promise?" Sam asked, seeking reassurance and Dane eagerly gave it. He'd been on his own and on the run for far too long not to need it, not to need time to learn he would never be harmed again, to never have to feel so alone again. To trust the fact that he never needed to run again, with nowhere to go…Dane was his home now, he would never need to feel so lost again. But Sam had been this way since he was a kid, and as he got older, it had only got worse. It was going to take a while to teach him it wasn't that way for him now. That part of his life was over and done with…that the demon would never take Dane and them from him the way he had the others; that was Sam's greatest fear and his Master knew that as well.

And promised to ease it as best he could, take as long as it took to make Sam more secure in his new life now.

"I promise." Dane said. "I'll never let you go or leave you, Sam, and that is my promise." He kissed him again and soon had his robe slipped off him, his underwear gone, and his body ready for him to make love to. "I'm yours, Sam. Your mine. We're 'It' for each other. You have my heart, Sam."

"You have mine, too." Sam said and kissed him, "Make love to me, drink me as I drink you. The sun comes soon, Master. And I want to cum with you before we die."

Then he thrust in and took his mate, his Pet, and they made love for a couple hours. And as they came, Sam drank from Dean's neck and Dean drank him, together they made their orgasms linger a bit longer by doing this. Then fell spent to the bed, and cleaned up; showering and sucking each other off for good measure before settling into the clean bed. The maids had cleaned it for them right after they left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night was harder to the pair. Dorian and Dante obeyed their agreement, barely greeting each other, eating separately, spending time apart. Eyes constantly sweeping around them looking for each other…and desperate to at least hear their voice through a door.

Dorian was drying off in the bathroom when she heard a soft knock. She tried to open the door a crack but found it held shut. Puzzled she called out, "Hello?"

"It's me, Dante." Dante said softly, a whisper.

"Dante!" Dorian said happily. But then sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Dante said. "I just wanted to say good morning and…I love you. As a mate. I want to marry you. But…I'll finish this. We'll speak of this more later." Before she could respond, she felt fingers reaching through a crack in the door he had made and they touched her hand. "I adore you, Dorian. My love."

Then he was gone. And her heart beat a mile a minute. Opening the door, only to see his back turn a corner. Pain etched through her heart. He loved her after all. Wanted to marry her…and she knew what that pain meant.

She wanted that, too.

She loved him as her mate, too.

They would do the betrothal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night they awoke and jumped out of bed, running into each other in the hall. "I'll do it!" They both said happily in unison as they kissed and hugged.

"Sorry about last night, the ball preparations ran over." Dorian said. "I was going to try to find you and talk but it was too late to do it."

"That's okay, Dane had me hanging streamers and lights all night, too." Dante said then got quiet. "So…do we tell them now?"

"We should." Dorian said and headed to the Throne room where Dane was working on some designs for the castle's new tapestries. Ones including the history of Sam joining them now. "Dane, can we speak to you? Is Dad around, too?"

"He'll be right back, he went to get the seamstress." Dane said and spotted their linked hands. A knowing smile lit his lips. John came in with the woman and noticed them as well. "Over here, these are the designs I want made up." He showed her the images of Sam and him. "Have the weaver make sure to put a halo of gold over Sam's head, too."

"Yes, Sire." She said and carried the designs out.

"I see you've discussed it. What have you decided?" John asked. Like he hadn't figured it out yet…the flushed cheeks and happy grins gave it away. The joined hands did, too.

"We wish to marry. We'll wait the year out then marry, but request we be able to mate before we marry if we choose to." Dorian said. It would be hard keeping her hands to herself for a whole year. Dante was far too tempting now.

"Six months?" John offered.

"No." Dorian said. Dante disagreed, too.

"Two months, no real sex. Little acts to relieve tension should be fine." John offered.

"And we get a Pet…like Sam as a wedding present." Dante added.

"Crap." John said then groaned. "Agreed. The keeper might have a few that weren't chosen…I could let you meet them and see who you like. But no taking him until you took each other, no real sex with him. Oral pleasure and such don't count, no penetration of the groin or ass. For any of you."

"Agreed then, two months, we get a Pet, and we wait to mate fully." Dorian said smiling.

"Agreed." Dante said and chuckled. "Now, about that Pet…we can feed from him still, right?"

"Yes, you can feed from him…blood only, no real sex. Pleasure does make the feed better so I won't deny you that." John said.

"Can't wait to meet them then." Dorian said tugging Dante away to help with something. "Thank you, Dad!"

"Don't mention it." John groaned. "Bastards charge double if you wait until after the offering to choose a Pet, crap!"

"We can afford it." Dean said.

"Yeah, but can they?" John said. but still sent a messenger to the man to see his offerings he had left. They'd have to wait for one if they didn't like one from this group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian and Dante eyed the group. Most were gangly and too young, too thin and worn down, and appeared to have given up. They felt sorry for them. but then spotted the black man at the end.

He was bald and gorgeous. Well-muscled and strong, eyes bright with interest as he gazed back at them. He was bigger built but that was fine. He wasn't meek but then again, they weren't either. So they went to him and inspected him. He took the positions they put him in to do so and they said nothing. They just admired the view. A wide thick cock and muscled but firm ass, a nice back and chest. Abs to die for and a neck made for sucking and feeding from. Not too plump lips, but still full, made for kissing or sucking them for pleasure, made to kiss along their bodies if ordered to.

And long sexy fingers that made them shiver with anticipation of them touching their bodies.

They wanted that one.

"What of them?" Dante asked. "The ones not chosen?"

"We give them back, they wait until next offering and try again." The man said.

"How many times they been turned down?" Dorian said eying them with sadness.

"Five, ma'am." The man said. "It's not likely they will be chosen next time either…they are too small and broken in spirit."

"I think that's because they are sure no one will want them." Dorian argued. "We'll take them, they can work in the castle and guard us. Be guardians, Rufus can train them with Bobby…please, Dane?"

He saw them and saw his sister's point. The men felt rejected and had offered themselves freely. Not as slaves. And still no one wanted them. They didn't deserve that. "We'll take them. How much for the whole lot?"

The keeper seemed flabbergasted, he had never been asked that before. "25, 000, and that includes the black one they liked." He said. it was a much lower price but he had to get rid of the men, and this would do it.

"Done." Dane said and nodded to Bobby. "Pay him."

Bobby handed the man the bag of gold ingots and led the men away, all but the black man. Dante and Dorian held him to them. "Mark them as ours!" Dane told him.

"I will." Bobby told him and went to get the collars and branding kits. One on the neck and wrist should be good, he thought. Then they could dress them and get them situated, and then trained. They were small but their bodies showed the potential for more growth…he could build them up, too.

Dorian and Dante took the black man to their garden seat and sat down to talk to him. "We want you for our Pet." Dante said smiling.

"Of course. I thought you might." The man said. "I will be your Pet, Sir. Ma'am."

"Good. But there are limits for now." Dorian said then explained the betrothal and no real sex rule. But that some was allowed and they would begin feeding form him that night. "You will sleep in our chambers with us, in our bed, and tend to us for feedings. You will serve us as a servant and Pet, is that clear?"

"yes, it's clear. I will do that. I will do whatever you want." The man said and looked them over. "We do have some sex though, you said so, right? Because I would love to have sex with my new Masters, too. You both are very sexy!"

"So are you." Dorian agreed. "What is your name?"

"Victor. Victor Henriksen. I am human and lost my parents years ago. I lost everything last year in a goblin attack, tore my house down and everything, I barely got out alive. I was a trader with the council until I quit to help a friend on his farm, which failed and he left town. I was on the streets for a bit but then the Offering came up, so I figured I'd find a Master and a place to belong there. I don't care if we feed or have sex, or wait to, I belong to you now. I will serve you as you see fit, Masters." Victor said bowing his head to them and kneeling. "How may I serve you?"

"How about a tour of your new home?" Dante said taking his hand and holding it, liking the feel of the man's hand holding his already, already feeling it skim lovingly across his thighs as it moved higher…he cut that fantasy off quick. They could do that later. For now, he wanted him to meet his family and see his home.

They wanted Victor so badly but would follow the rules…but that didn't mean a good bit of sex couldn't still be had. He was sure he could think of a thing or four they would do tonight as they fed from him for the first time and turned him to a vampire to do it.

"Dad, Dane, this is Victor Henriksen, our new Pet." Dorian said leading him forward, his slave mark made and collar firmly locked in place, soft padding inside insulating his skin from the silver rubbing into his neck. Their ownership mark already showing under his jawline a few inches down. Branded in and inked by hand, it had hurt but it was the faster way of marking their property now. The rest of the family came in and they were introduced, too.

"Nice to meet you, Victor." Dane said and let him bow now. "This is Sam, my Mate and Pet, as well."

"Sam." Victor said bowing to him as well. "It is good to meet you all."

"It is good to meet you, too." John said and nodded to him. "You may stand, Victor. I believe your Masters are waiting for you now. Go see to them."

"Yes, Sir." Victor said and smiled as he hurried to join them. They each took a hand and tugged him out the door.

"Wonder who will be the real Pet in that mating?" Dane wondered and looked at Sam fondly. "He's a lot like you were, Sam. They like him like I liked you when I found you, so…I'm curious if they well end up bonded like us."

"It would be good if they did." Sam said softly. "I love my Master, so he probably will, too. They feel for him as you did for me, they will love him someday, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three hours before dawn, and three hours before they died.

And it was time to feed from their Pet for the first time. To make him their feed. No touching sexually, not real sex…they had to find a way. Or did they?

They discussed it at length as they undressed their Pet lovingly and led him to their bed. "He doesn't need to know…it's not like he has a sex radar or something." Dorian said.

"Rooms were soundproofed already, Dane had it done before he brought Sam home…" Dante said and prayed theirs was one of the soundproofed ones. Or were they all? And could their father sense their mating? They could lie about, do other things if he was around, and their stuff when alone…they liked that thought immensely.

Things involving their new Pet especially.

He looked so good and innocent on their black silk sheets, a black angel waiting to be debauched and corrupted. They wanted to do that.

And with a nod, their course of action was decided, much to their parent's future chagrin.

They then resolved that what that meddling man didn't know wouldn't hurt him…but would make them extremely happy in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante finally gave himself free reign to do what he wanted from the time he first saw the man. He kissed up his thighs and nuzzled his balls, his very big balls with very little hair. He found this unusual, but sexy. He looked up to see Dorian kissing him heatedly, her hands caressing and touching his chest and abs, playing roughly with his hard nipples. Dante soon had his balls in his mouth sucking on them in turn, savoring the soft musky taste of his sac.

Not able to get enough of the man now, he found himself moaning for more softly as well.

He watched Dorian suck on his neck and kiss it, making Victor moan and shiver in pleasure. Dante then took in the mushroom head of the man and suckled it, savoring the pre-cum already leaking from it with a smile. Victor cried out and arched as he did so. Then experimented and took him deeper in his mouth but not his throat, he wasn't ready for that. It was his first blowjob after all.

He usually had it done to him, but never to them by him. He was saving that for his Pet and mate for years now. Dorian saved her mound while Dante had saved his ass and mouth. They all saved something special for their mates, they just found themselves wanting to, so they had a gift for them later on, whoever and whatever sex they ended up being. As vampires, they were naturally bisexual, so sexual orientation was a flexible issue for them.

He used lube to work on his fingers and opened the man the way he'd done a million times, he was used to this part. Taking but not being taken, being sucked but never sucking, saving what he could of himself. What little that may be.

When he was opened enough, he worked his slicked cock into him slowly and let him get used to it, and with a moaned plea from Victor, he fucked him slow and easy, Dorian easing behind Victor to suck and kiss him, while stroking him as Dante took him. And once the man was writhing in the desire for them to make him cum, they told him to do just that. And as he came, they both bit in on opposite shoulders and made it last longer. Drinking the man deep while offering their own wrists for him to drink. Which he did.

And Victor rode out his orgasms while bringing their own from just claiming him alone. And then flipped Dante and thrust in as he reached for Dorian, slipped on the condom and lubed it, then thrust into her wet folds, busting through her hymen easily and then Victor moved in him again, driving their sex so that he was technically fucking both of them at the same time and loving it completely.

"More…so good! So glad we didn't wait." Dante moaned. "Vic, Pet, please…harder, faster…need more!"

"Beg for it." Victor demanded and felt emboldened by their responses to that.

"Please, please, please fuck me!" Dante begged.

"Good boy." Victor risked and fucked him hard as he could, making them all spin as it made Dante fuck her harder and they all came screaming as their orgasms cascaded through them and they all drank through them. Dorian reached for him as he unhooked from Dante's throat but Dante didn't let go of his. Then Dorian offered hers and they bit each other and fed as well, the sex making the blood taste of the best ambrosia ever and they found themselves sure they would never find another so perfect for them in body, heart, or taste or need for their blood ever again!

"We were supposed to wait for sex…" Dante said happily pulling their Pet between them and sighed as Dorian cuddled on his other side for now. She wanted to lay with him but wanted to lay where she was for now. She wasn't fully capable of moving right then, they'd fucked it out of her.

"Well, we don't have to tell him…it's our lives, he doesn't need to know yet." Dorian said and they were quiet. "Vic, you okay? Did that feel good, Pet? Did we feed too much?"

"I'm fine." Victor said with drooping eyes already. "Loved what we did, Masters."

"Good, because tomorrow we're doing it again." Dorian teased their exhausted Pet. "We fully intend to fuck and have you fairly constantly for days now…"

"Why is that?" Dante asked curiously. They didn't' need to feed that damn much!

"Because we already mated…your condom broke that second time, Dante. You spilled seed in me, marked me…we are mated, I feel it. Don't you?" Dorian asked. "Victor?"

"I feel it." Dante said smiling.

"Strangely enough, I do, too. Wow, is that normal?" Victor said. in surprised but still stayed with them and smiled.

"Our brother, Adam, says it is. Most with Pets end up making them feed and pets, while being fed and cared for by their Master with love for all of Eternity." Dorian said smugly. "They just don't admit it, pride and all. Mating to a lesser being…that's how they explain the prejudice. As if that were true, which it isn't. Sam is a great guy and so are you, Vic…we love you, baby. Not sure how…must be the mating…him. He had a thought. "Fuck her and fill her, while I fuck you and we feed again Then we are mated. Want to finish it?"

"Okay." Dante agreed and saw Victor nod. Soon both were sucking their Pet again, their new favorite activity, next to fucking him now, and then he cried out and came in their mouths as they shared him equally. He was then allowed to get into Dorian while Dante worked into him, still loosened from before. And proceed to fuck them both the same way and bit and fed as they came again.

Then Dorian pulled out a massive strap on and fucked Dante then Victor until they both begged her not ever stop and to cum, which she eventually let them do. Leaving her new sexy mates exhausted and fluid covered but happily mated…something their Dad need never know really.

"I love you both." Dorian told them as she kissed them both. "But we are still your Masters, you obey us and belong to us, you are technically our slave, but we don't mind you doing the Dominating thing again to us. We also don't mind when you get forceful, like a mate should. Our jealousy could reveal us, so we should play that down but not too down. You don't' fucking touch anyone again, are we clear?" Dorian growled. "Mine!"

"Yours, won't touch anyone else again, promise." Victor swore and smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

"That being said, we could never resist you for long, the need to find pleasure with you and Dante alone…it's going to kill me." Dorian teased.

"I love you both, too." Dante said now. "Always loved her, but now…we love you, too."

"Good because I'm pretty sure it's mutual. I love you both. Always will." Dante said and kissed them both, a threesome kiss that felt great. "We aren't going whip you or anything, but…we do like using pleasure to drive you crazy before we allow you to cum and make you crave to please us more and more before we let you cum. Not to hurt you or be selfish, but so we could cum at the same time, share that pleasure with you. Is that okay?" He offered. "We want you with us for Eternity, darling one?" He said this to Victor who nodded back with teary eyes filled with love and gratitude. "Never leave us."

"Never will." Victor said and smiled again. "I live to feed and serve your every pleasure and whim now. Not out of obligation or duty…but because I love you and I want to make you smile, be happy with me."

"We are, Vic, we already are." Dorian purred happily and felt it hitting her. "See you tomorrow, my loves."

"See you then." Dante said smiling softly. And with that, them holding Victor tightly between them and smiling contentedly, they died for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night they woke Victor up with kisses and kissed lower, Dorian going low this time while Dante got the torso and neck. She sucked Victor now, she however was not a virgin at it, and he came from it, then they bit him. Dorian drinking deeply from his inner thigh while Dante took the jugular and set their sexy as hell mate's body and head spinning in lust and need for his Masters, always them, and no one else ever again.

He now knew the pleasure they could give and damn sure wanted to be the only one on the receiving ends of them, that was for sure. And his body screamed his craving and need for more of them as much as they wanted to give him it. He was theirs, they owned him literally and figuratively…but more importantly, they owned him heart, mind, and soul.

Just the way he'd hoped his new Master would if they had chosen him. and now he never wanted to leave their sides.

John poked in his head to see what was taking them so long and saw them feeding that way, and shut the door quietly as he left. Proud they were waiting after all.

Then when he was out of ear shot, Dante whispered to Dorian and Victor. "Let's do that three-way thing again and feed, okay?"

"Hell, yeah!" Dorian whispered back and immediately got ready to fuck once again, despite their Dad's cluelessness.

And found that having a feed like Victor was the best decision they'd ever made!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
